Confessions
by TokkaFan101096
Summary: A.U For Tokka Week. Sokka and Toph want to tell each other how they feel but, they can't seen to find each other. They look all around town. Nothing. Until' they finally meet. Does is go how they want oito? Or was is a complete disaster?


This is my first one-shot and, it's my favorite pairing. Tokka. I fell in love with this couple when I first started watching, "Avatar: The Last Airbender." My other fan fiction, "Three Months Ago" got deleted so, I had to post it again. "Three Months Ago was a Kataang story.when the text is **bold **it's a fantasy. When the text is _italic _they are thinking. When it's regular, it's actually happening Remember to review.

* * *

**Confessions**

"_How should I tell him...?" _Toph thought to her self.

**"Sokka, my brave warrior, I need to tell you something." **

**"Yes, Toph?" **

**"I have loved to ever since I felt your vibrations." **

**"Really?" **

**"Yes."**

**"I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Forget about Suki. You're my only love."**

**"Really, Sokka?"**

**"Yes." Then Sokka kissed Toph. **

"_Perfect."_Then she came out of her room to go look for Sokka.

* * *

Sokka was sitting in a field of flowers. His favorite spot in town.

_"How could I tell her...?"_

**"Toph, my unearthly beauty. I need to tell you something."**

**"Yes, Sokka?" Sokka grabbed Toph cheek and let her rest it on his right hand. **

**"I love you."**

**"What about Suki?" **

**"Suki who?" Then Sokka kissed Toph gently.**

"_Excellent." _Sokka got up and left.

* * *

Toph went over to Sokka's house to see if he was home. Knock-knock.

"Hold on a minute!" Katara shouted. Crash, clash, bang are the sounds you could hear from the house. Also, the sound of some dishes hitting the floor and breaking and Katara's occasional, "Bad lemur!" A few more crashes, and bangs later Katara answered the door.

"Oh, hey Toph." Katara said, happily.

"Aang making you baby-sit Momo again?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I mean I love him but, his lemur goes crazy whens he's not around." Katara explained.

"That's why I don't have a boyfriend."

"Here for Sokka?" Katara asked. Toph blushed a light red almost pink.

"No." Toph said, still blushing.

"Tell the truth."

"Okay, fine so I'm here for Sokka."

"You just missed him." Katara said.

"Really?" Toph asked, "_Crap! He can be anywhere by now."_

"Yup." Katara replied, nodding.

"Alright." Toph sighed and left.

* * *

Sokka dashed through the town to Toph's house. Bang-bang! Sokka was out of breath and pounding on the door.

"Coming." Toph's mom said. When she reached the door she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Sokka." The out-of-breath boy said. Toph's mom opened the door.

"Hello Sokka. How are you today?" She asked with a big smile.

"Good, and you?" Sokka said, still panting.

"You look tired. Come on in." Sokka's family and Toph's family were very good friends. Toph's mother and Sokka's aunt went to school together. They went into the kitchen for some Tea.

"How's your Aunt and Father doing?"

"I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Bei Fong but, I don't have any time for small talk." The impatient boy explained. "I need to know where Toph is."

"She left a few minutes ago. She might of went to your house look-" With that, Sokka was out of the door "ing for you." Mrs. Bei Fong said, finishing her sentence.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted.

"Yes?" His little sister asked.

"Was Toph here!? At ALL!?" Sokka said, panting.

"Yeah but-." Sokka was out of the house.

* * *

Toph looked everywhere, his favorite spot, his favorite place to eat, his favorite book store, his favorite clothes store, but, no Sokka.

"_Where could he be?"_Toph thought. "_I've looked everywhere."_ Hours later, The Blind Bandit gave up. "_Maybe he'll call."_Toph kept thinking. Toph went to her favorite spot, a lake with Cherry Blossom trees on a small section of land. On the way there, she walked by Aang.

"Hey Toph." Aang said while waving.

"Hey Twinkle-toes." Toph replied.

"Where you going?"

"My favorite spot in town." Toph said, not caring who's listening.

"Okay, see you later." Toph finally reached her favorite spot. It was pretty late, around seven forty-five in the afternoon. Toph pick a flower and started to twirl it. She felt someone was there.

Toph turned around. It was Sokka.

"Hey." Sokka said, with a soft tone in his voice.

"Hey." Toph said, with a smile and that same tone in her voice as Sokka did.

"I heard you were looking for me." Sokka said looking at Toph.

"Uh, yeah, I was." A blushing Toph said.

A few silent minutes went by slowly.

"I need to tell you something." Both of them said. "You first." They said.

"Ladies first." Sokka said.

"Warriors first." Toph said.

"Blind people first."

"Water tribe people first."

"Earth benders first."

This went on and on for about ten minutes. Toph couldn't stand it anymore.

"I love you!" Toph shouted. Sokka gasped. So did Toph. "Sorry I-" Toph was cut off but Sokka's kiss. They pulled away.

"I love you, too." Sokka said kissing Toph once more.

"I'd better get you home." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Toph said, disappointed. "_Dang it!"_

Toph stood on her porch.

"Good night, Toph."

"Good night, Sokka." He kissed her cheek and left.

Toph walked in her house and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How was your day, Toph?" Mr, Bei Fong asked.

"Simply great." Toph said, remembering the best day of her life.

Sokka arrived at home about ten minutes later. Her dropped his coat and sat on his couch to watch T.V.

"How was your day son?" His father asked.

"Simply great, dad." Sokka said, remembering the kiss. "Simply great."

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you liked it. It took me one day to write it. Remember to review.


End file.
